


Baby Don't Like It

by LadyLuna22



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Cheating, Drama & Romance, M/M, Murder, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuna22/pseuds/LadyLuna22
Summary: I like it when we get closer, when it gets riskyOnly when you hold my hand, it feels like I have startedWhen I'm with you,Danger seems like a good thingWhether it's the wrong or right answerYou decide for me boyNOTE:Tags contain spoilers
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A down on his luck student and a reserved CEO fall into a world of secrets, lust, and an experience they'll never forget. Or in other words, what happens when I spend too much time on YouTube and Tumblr. I blame those office teasers.

The room itself was dark and chilly which contrasted with the lamp on the metal table that acted like the only source of light and heat. The man sat down across from me and rattled off from a piece of paper.

"Name?"

"Lee Minhyung."

"Age?"

"20."

"Any living relatives?"

"A half brother and an older cousin. The rest of my family is in Canada." Good thing they are. They would have a field day if they saw me like this.

"Occupation?"

"I work at Universe Cafe in the town center, but I'm a student at SMU. Can we talk about something else now?" Just let this end so I can leave. PLEASE. I wanna leave, I could feel the anxiety creeping up my spine.

"Ok then Mr.Lee. What's your relationship with Mr.Seo?"

Fuck my life. You've practiced this Mark. Just repeat what you practiced.. "I-I work as an intern for his company..that's all." Well I fucked that up.

"Mr.Lee, you do realize lying to the police is a federal crime?"

"Y-yes, I d-do."

"I'll ask you again. What is your connection to the Mr.Seo?"

"I already told you, nothing. I'm just an assistant."

"That's funny cause we have proof that paints a different picture.." Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Maybe it's a bluff. They wouldn't have anything.

"No you don't." He smirked at me as I grimaced and gestured toward the one way window. Moments later, another officer came in with a box in his hands. He set it on the table and left without uttering a word. The man smiled and took off the lid, throwing the contents inside onto the table.

They were pictures of us. Me and Youngho together. Some were simple like us holding hands on a secret outing, even one of him holding me as I slept. Others were less innocent. Pictures of him pressing me against the wall in an alley as his lips attacked my neck. Pictures taken of us in his room. Our bodies tangled together within the sheets. They even had the pics Youngho took himself.

"H-how did you g-get these?" I felt sick to my stomach. Not because of the contents in the photos, but the fact they even had them. These memories that were supposed to be between us only were stolen. The officer continued to smile and took out a small recorder from the very bottom of the box. He hit the play button and stared directly at me as the sounds of moans and whimpers echoed in the room.

_P-please Daddy_ _..._  
_Please what? Use your words_ _Kitten_  
_H-harder Daddy, p-please..._  
_Who's my favorite little Kitty?_  
_I-I am Daddy. Use me, r-ruin me_ _,_ _m_ _ake Kitten scream._  
_Your wish is my command_

The sounds of my own voice got louder in the recording. Tears started to prick in my eyes and I looked down at my lap. "It seems there was more to this relationship. Ready to talk now?" The officer sneered.

"Y-yes.", I didn't have to look up to see that disgusting smile on his face in victory. I wanted to jump across this table and punch him, but not yet. I had to wait. "I'll tell you everything."

"Let's start at the very beginning then..."


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how quick we trust the person telling the story

**(Mark's POV)**

To say that my story is like fairy tale would be a completely idiotic statement. To say my story is completely crystal and clear cut would be redundant. In time I learned people are the same and then some. Sometimes there are sides we never see beyond the ones shown to us.

My first encounter with Youngho was cliche.

I mean cliche in the sense that I spilled coffee on him by accident.

At that time I was just in my freshman year of college, just moved out and barely making ends meet. Thanks to a friend I managed to get a job as a waiter at a small cafe called Universe. It wasn't much money, but at least I could afford food.

It was towards the end of my shift when I heard the manager "Hey Lee, I need you to go take care of table twelve in the back room!"

"Hyung, can't Yeol do that I'm busy wiping the tables out here?"

"I asked you to do it, plus Chanyeol left already." He groaned and went to place the cleaning supplies back in the closet as he left for table 12.

The back room was a small V.I.P like area for higher paying customers and I hated it. There was always some despicable spoiled brat back there, whining cause their coffee was heated to the right temperature. For the most part Minhyung hated dealing with customers back here.

As I walked towards the door I heard a faint feminine giggle along with hushed whispers. Inside the room, seated in the large booth was a couple. Well I assumes they're a couple, I mean this lady is practically sitting in his lap and this guys is clearly enjoying it. 

Not to mention they're eating each others faces, so yeah I'm pretty sure they're a couple.

"Hello?" I stood there as they continued with their makeout session. I cleared my throat and spoke up again. "Are you guys ready yet?", they still ignored me. I was getting more and more frustrated with these two.

"Excuse me!" they finally broke apart as I stared at them with an annoyed expression. "Are you ready to order or are you just gonna sit there groping each other?" It was pretty obvious my words pissed off the lady cause her the moment she spoke, I lost my sense of respect from her.

I scanned her as she sneered at me. She wore a plain white t-shirt with a low cut collared. She wore thick eyeliner which made her eyes seem more menacing. On her left hand she sport a golden bracelet and a large ring on her manicured finger.

"Yes, yes we are, but I don't think you have the right to be rude to a customer little boy. I'm not the one working a dead end job as a lousy waiter." She crossed her arms and smirked at me, like she had won a war.

I hated her even more.

"Are you done?", her smirk faltered a bit before she order her ridiculously complicated coffee order, I wrote it down and finally turned my attention to the man she was pressed all against.

He wore a white button up shirt with a tie around his neck that was slightly loosened and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows.

The first thing I noticed about his face were his lips. I couldn't really place it, but there was something about them that peaked my interest as well as his whole demeanor. He seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal, not to mention I could feel his eyes staring into my soul.

"Are you ready to order sir?", his eyes did a once over before I finally heard his voice.

"I'll just have a plain black coffee."

Like my soul.

Ok, enough of your jokes Mark. Just take the damn order and go. I had nodded and smiled before leaving the room to start on the coffee. My thoughts only consisting of that man. There were so many things going on in my head I ended up burning my hand on the machine.

"SON OF A-!", I jolted back and bit my lip to muffle my yelling. The sting began to reside enough for me to pick up the cups and carry them, but as soon as I turned the corner I crashed into something that was there before.

______________________________________

"Bye hyung, see you Monday!" I waved at Minseok hyung as I grabbed my things and left the cafe. I pulled out my phone checking my recent texts.

😈

_4:35 p.m_   
**Hey dumbass**   
**Can you pick up some candy on the way home**   
**Preferably chocolate**

_5:00 p.m_   
**Hyung**   
**Sicheng hyung said get ice cream too**

_6:30 p.m_   
**He came by again**   
**We told him you weren't here**   
**Stayed outside the building and refused to leave**

_Me_   
**Don't worry** **Hyuck**   
**I'll spend the night at my brother's**

TY😎

_Me_   
**Hey can I stay the** **night** **at your place**   
**Ok maybe two nights**   
**A few days**

**Yeah sure**   
**I don't know why you just don't call the police**   
**This would be over already**

_Me_  
 **You know why I can't**  
Read 6:47 p.m

I sighed and walked towards the bus stop and took a well deserved seat on the worn bench and pulled out a crumpled napkin from my pocket.

_You're too cute for serving coffee_   
_Youngho_   
_082-0209_

I smiled to myself and tucked the note back into my pocket as I saw the bus approach. I guess this day wasn't a total waste.


	3. Confirmation

18-112114

  
1:01 p.m  
 **Sir**  
 **We found him**

_Me_   
**Where?**   
**Where is he?**

  
**He was picked up by the cops**   
**Source said they're interrogating him**   
**They're looking for you**

_Me_   
**Who's the officer in charge**

  
**Wong sir**

_Me_   
**The Chief or his son**

**The son**

_Me_   
**That piece of shit**   
**Prepare the plan**   
**You and 0415251521147 need to be quick**   
**Get him out of there**   
**NOW**

  
**Yes sir**   
**When should we start**

_Me_   
**2:00**   
**And don't mess it up**

  
**Never realized he meant this much**  
Read 1:15 p.m

_You have no idea_

________________________________________

**(Mark's POV)**

I finished telling him the story, he just sat there and watched me as he wrote it down. He put down his pen and shuffled through some more files before he started writing again. "So, Mr.Lee, when did you become acquainted with Mr.Seo?"

Took him long enough to get to the good part. "I'm sorry _officer_ you're gonna have to clarify~"

"Ok then. When did you start becoming his personal whore?" He crossed his arms as a sneer came across his lips.

I smirked, "Ooo, someone sounds a little jealous."

"Trust me babe, I'm not."

The smile on my face dropped as a smug one appeared on his, "Don't call me babe. You lost that right a long time ago."

"You didn't mind me calling you that with my dick in your mouth."

"Please don't make me loose my appetite." I grimaced.

"You've never complained before. I wonder if you're still any good.."

I held up my cuffed hands to cut him off, "Sadly I know how to keep it in my pants; unlike someone I know."

"At least I'm not fucking a married man."

"At least I didn't cheat with a stripper you ass."

"What can I say, I have a type."

"I hope it was worth it, cause the moment you kissed him I was open for business."

"Look around you Min. I've already won." I glanced at the clock on the wall as the clock hit 1:59.

"No Lucas, you've already lost."


	4. Escape

"What are you-" There was an explosion and the wall of the room burst into pieces, sending Lucas flying into the wall and me onto the floor. The amount of dust in the air caused me to cough and my ears were ringing. I look up and see two men in mask walk through the hole. 

I noticed movement in the corner of my eye. Lucas had managed to gather what was going and went for his gun on the floor. One of the men must have noticed the same thing cause before he could move an inch he pulled out a gun and shot Lucas in the leg. He screamed and fell over in pain, grabbing his leg.

I stood up on wobbly legs and braced myself against the wall. "Who are you guys?"

"We'll tell you later, but now we have to leave before more police show up." I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by the sound of officers running down the hall towards the room. The shorter of the two men placed a bag over my head while the other grabbed my arms and dragged off to who knows where.

After a while the bag was yanked off my head. I was seated in the back of a small van, that smelt like ass and feet. The van suddenly lurched to the side, making me bump into the side. I rubbed my sore shoulder to ease the ache. I could hear sirens of police cars behind.

One of my kidnappers loaded his gun and and opened the back door, sending bullets at the pursuing cops. The vans makes another sharp turn, sending me to the ground. They shot more bullets and avoided just as many back "Jae, you think you could drive a bit faster here!?"

"Hyung, you try driving while being shot at then!" we entered a dark tunnel, swerving in between other cars and vehicles and barely missing pedestrians.

Eventually the sirens began to fade away into the background as we exited the tunnel. After an hour or so I began to get bored. By the sight outside the windows we were driving out in the middle of the countryside.

The masked men sat across from me while a new third person was driving. "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty." I turned my attention to the taller of the two men. I really don't know why he would say that, since I clearly never went to sleep, but go off I guess.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on and who the hell you two are or just keep ignoring the question?"

The one behind the wheel spoke up "Feisty, now I see why he likes you." his eyes crinkled in obvious laughter and was soon joined in to my distaste.

Seeing my annoyance they eventually calmed down and took off their mask. The man driving kept his on for safety.

The shortest one I didn't recognize, but he had a small smile on his face. The other one took me awhile to process due to shock. Instead of a smile, an obvious smirk was plastered on his face and his nose twitched like a bunny's.

Out of all the people that it could've been, I would have never thought it would be nerdy little Kim Doyoung.

"To answer your question, we're your rescuers, not kidnappers. The man we work for sent us to get you and bring you to him."

As soon he said that there was the sound of a generic ringtone. Doyoung pulled his phone from his pocket and answered. "Hello sir...Yes sir we have him and are on the way...Yes sir", he handed the phone to me. "It's for you."

I looked at the phone and back at him in confusion. He scoffed and shoved the phone into my hands. "Answer it you twit.", I nodded and held the phone to my ear.

"Who the hell is this and what do you want with me?"

"Well hello to you too princess." I breathed a sigh of relief at the monotone voice. I couldn't help the large smile that broke out on my face.

"S-sorry daddy, I didn't know it was you."

"It's ok princess, you're forgiven." I felt giddy at the pet names he uses for me, but princess was our favorite to use. "I can assume you're safe and unharmed- I would to have to loose some of my best men."

I nodded before realizing he can't see me. "I'm ok, a little shaken up, but fine."

"You want some us time when you get here to make it all better?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy, love you pumpkin." And then he hung up.

______________________________________

The van eventually came to a stop and the doors opened. It appeared as if we were in an underground basement of sorts, only a lot bigger. There were large trucks and cars being loaded with boxes and others things. Sadly, I was pulled towards an elevator before I could look around for too long.

It was a short ride up, before the doors pulled back to reveal the interior of a mansion. The walls were a pure white and it looked neatly arranged and put together. My mind nearly crashed at how expensive everything looked. I felt like a peasant compared to the lamp. Being led down the hall I glanced at the few photos adorning the walls. There were mainly old family photos and pictures of Youngho as a child. There were even pictures he took himself, but one made me stumble a bit.

Youngho was cleanly dressed in a simple tux surrounded by his friends and family, there was a large smile on his face. Next to was a beautiful woman also surrounded by people. Her white dress looked amazing on her and she held a bouquet of red roses. Her arm was intertwined with his and confetti flew around them. They look so happy in that picture. I felt a bit uneasy looking at it. It was hard seeing her smile when the last image I had was her cold blank face and dead eyes. I tore my eyes away and continued down the hall towards a pair of large wooden doors. I knocked and held my breath.

I low voice answered back and I opened the door to a large office. Sitting at the desk was Youngho. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt with glasses perched on his nose. His now red hair casting a shadow over his face. He looked up from his work and smiled at me. Leaning back in his chair he gestured for me to come closer. I hesitantly stepped up to him and stood there. His large hands grabbed and pullrd me into his lap. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that in each other's arms, just enjoying being with each other.

"I missed you kitten." I felt my face heat up a bit at the nickname.

"I missed you too. I missed this.", he rubbed small circles on my hip and kissed the top of my head.

"Did he try to hurt you?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. He wanted to know about my interrogation.

"He assumes it's me and tried to get into my head, but it didn't work. Just furthered my view of him being an asshole. He did have some evidence..." I felt the grip around me tighten a bit.

"What kind of evidence? I thought we cleared the place of your dna."

I sat up, still seated on top of him, looking at my hands. "Not that. Evidence of us being together. Pictures and stuff that probably came from her place. Stuff that wouldn't look good if the press found out."

"Is that what you're worried about? The world finding out about us?" I nodded. He cupped my chin and looked into my eyes. "Let them find out. I don't care as long as I have you."

He leaned down and left a soft peck on the tip of my nose, I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Really?"

"Yes really, my little troublemaker."

"Can you not with that nickname."

"But you do have a habit of stirring up trouble. Always in the news and stuff." I rolled my eyes and layed back down.

My eyes wandered around the room and settled on the TV across the room. Youngho always had it set to the news all the time to keep track of what was going on. The news woman was outside the police station the area surrounded by police tape.

_We are standing outside the Seoul police station as witnesses report a shocking kidnapping of a suspect in custody._

  
The camera had zoomed in on the large hole in the side of the building as investigators were keeping nosy civilians away from the area.

_According to sources the kidnappers managed to blast through the department's wall and make off with the suspect, injuring an officer in the attempt and several bystanders nearby._

_The person kidnapped was a twenty year old college student by the the name of Lee Minhyung. Lee was being held as a prime suspect for the murder of Seo_ _Jaehwa_ _, wife of famed CEO Seo Youngho who the suspect worked for._

_The officer injured was twenty year Wong_ _Yukhei_ _, who is currently recovering from a gunshot wound. We will_ _standbye_ _in case of any new updates on the case-_

The TV was turned off and I felt myself be lifted up. I held on to him as he carried me as if I weighed nothing out the room and toward the bathroom. Sitting me on the counter, he turned on the shower. "Here, you can shower and then I'll get you something to eat."

"Can you join me?"


	5. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK everybody if you didn't see the symbol in the title this is a smut chapter. There will be sex! If you would like to remain a pure child of God I suggest you turn back now. Song in the media what I was listening to while writing this, so enjoy ;)

**(POV CHANGE CAUSE I CAN'T WRITE FIRST PERSON SMUT)**

That's how they ended up in this predictable scenario and it wasn't like they minded it at all. In fact they never really do care where it happened as long as they had each other.

It would be a lie if Mark said his intentions behind the question were completely innocent, it would be a lie if he denied wanting to jump onto his lover the moment he saw him, it would be lie if he said he didn't love to mixture of affection, passion, and aggression that came from fucking him.

Now here he was, his body caged between the tile wall and the large body in front of him with their lips pressed against each other. Younghos' lips parted from his and traced the edge of his jaw with small kisses and eventually kissing along the expanse of his neck as his large hands roamed the youngers' bare legs.

"Aah fuck-", Mark tilted his head back and whimpered at the small sensations coursing through his body. Fingers working their way through Younghos' now damp hair and tugging at the roots, earning a low groan from him.

He felt a tight grip on his waist as he was quickly turned around and pressed back into the wall with his legs spread. The sudden grip on his ass cheeks caused him to moan and the chill of them being pulled apart caused him to blush immensely and hide his face.

Youngho on the other hand was loving how quickly Mark was falling apart right in front of his eyes. The neediness the younger practically radiated sent him wild; from the small noises escaping his mouth to the way his body tried to press closer to him. He just wanted to completely destroy him.

Youngho pressed a finger against the rim of Mark's puckered hole and slowly pushed passed it. He nearly groaned and couldn't resist adding a second finger not too long after. "Such a good boy, all nice and tight for me." He didn't stop till he was deep in him and slowly crooked his fingers up, just barely grazing against the spot that made the smaller go crazy.

Mark bucked his hips forward and mewled "Hnng-", his breathing became labored and shot out in small and short pants. They had barely started and he already felt like he was going cum from just his fingers. It felt like too much, but at the same time not enough.

He kept his hands on the wall, fighting the urge to touch himself. He wanted to be good and not anger him, but he swore there were days where he couldn't take it. "J-Johnny...p-please..I n-need-Ah!", At this point he couldn't take it anymore as small sobs threatened to fall from his lips.

Johnny pleased at this removed his fingers and turned Mark around. The younger looped his arms around the others' neck as he was lifted up from the shower floor. He buried his face in his neck and kissed along his jaw. The older hooked Mark's legs over his and began to slowly ease himself into the boy.

Mark's face screwed together at the tight intrusion and dug his nails into the tallers' shoulders as he held on for dear life. His mind felt fuzzy and he felt so in heaven that he didn't want it to stop. "Don't wait for me, just keep going~", he whined in his ear.

There was a slight hesitance in Johnny, not wanting to hurt his love, he rolled his hips into him first before pulling back and rutting into him. Mark threw his head back and held onto Johnny as his body was pushed up the wall with each thrust. He continued to rake his nails along his skin, hearing the taller groan deeply from his chest.

Each jab against Mark's prostate made him squeak and the other moaned when he clenched around him.Youngho nudged Minhyung's head up and slanted their lips together, swallowing the younger's moans that echoed off the tile walls. The kiss was a mess of teeth and tongue as the two lovers were lost in each other. 

A sudden shock of electricity shot up his spine. A loud scream bellowed out of him and he bit into Johnnys' shoulder to muffle himself. All the taller did was keep moaning, enjoying how loud Mark was being.

Mark whimpered against his lips, the tight coil in his stomach was about to burst, "I'm c-close.." he started to so again and black dots danced across his vision.

Johnny smirked and sucked a large purple hickey behind his ear. "Let go for me baby.." he whispered deeply

Mark let out a loud groan and cursed; his vision was blurred and his mind went completely blank as his orgasm crashed into him. Johnny followed right behind, cumming deep inside the younger with a grunt.

They stayed like that till they managed to collect themselves. It was quiet, except for their breathing and the sound of water cascading down their bodies. Mark felt his legs beginning to cramp up and nudged Johnny to let him down.

They moved a bit so they were underneath the shower head, still holding each other closely. "I missed this~", Mark mumbled.

"The sex or _this_?"

"This..all of it; I missed everything...I missed you."

"You act like we haven't seen each other in years."

"But still...so much has happened and we rarely have time like this than we used to...", They both let the silence consume them again.

After a few moments they finished showering and got dressed. Mark decided to wear one of Johnny's hoodies, so the sleeves came down to his finger tips. Once they were clothed the younger started to yawn and rub his eyes.

"Tired?", The older inquired.

He nodded his head in affirmation and held out his arms, asking to be picked up. Johnny chuckled and picked him up like a bride and placed him on the large bed. "Big baby~"

"I'll let you know sir that I have the right to be babied if I want to.", He pouted and pulled the blankets over him.

Johnny leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Sleep tight Mark.", He turned off the lights and slowly left the room. Once the door was closed he made his way down the hall towards his office.

He booted up the computer and opened a drawer at his desk. Inside was a small burner phone. He scrolled through the contacts and picked the one he was looking for. The other end rang before someone picked up.

"Sir", The voice answered.

"Park, how are things going on at the station?"

"To be honest sir... it's a complete shit show here. Press is everywhere, the chief and the commissioner are up are up our asses~" He was quickly cut off by Johnny.

"Park, I couldn't give a rat's ass about the press, chief, and that slimball of a commissioner. I wanna know if you and Jung have done what I told you to do."

"Yes sir, a few of the rookies you recruited also helped"

"And? Did you find anything that might be of use?"

"So far nothing, except for one thing~"

"According to the original weapons report, only the victim's fingerprint was found, but~"

"I know already about that. I'm not paying you to spew old news out your mouth. I'm paying you to get me answers!", He shouted.

"But sir~"

"Is it really that hard to find anything out of place?! I know damn well enough shady shit has gone down that~"

The voice snapped back "Sir listen to me!! Yes the original report said only the victim's fingerprint was found, but there was an updated report that was filed."

Johnny calmed down slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What did it say?"

"This time it says that two prints were found. The victim and Lee."

He perked up and scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "And how did this happen?"

"Well that's the shocking part sir. The officer who filed the updated report was..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this scene was a lot kinkier and a bit longer when I first wrote it, but I changed it to give it a more romantic/fluffy feel and cut out some parts that were dragging.


	6. Disturbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Depictions and talk of death, blood, gore, and other possible disturbing things

**(Mark's POV)**

It was dark. No light lit up the hall as I walked down the hall. It was so empty that the slightest noise sounded like thunder. There was nothing in sight. The plain beige colored walls were void of anything and seemingly soft carpet floors felt like sandpaper on my bare feet.

I looked behind me and saw nothing but endless hallways. On the other side was a door. It was a deep classy red and had the symbols "24E" on it in gold lettering. I reached out for the door knob only to be met with a searing hot pain that shot through my hand.

I yanked it hand with loud scream that echoed down the hall. I looked down on my hand to see no injuries, just a mysterious red spot on my palm. I paid it no notice and tried again; this time the door opened with ease.

The door creaked opened to reveal an upscale apartment. As I walked in the door spammed shut behind me on it's own. A shiver went up my spine I looked down at myself. I was dressed in formal shirt and dress pants; my body felt sore and my vision started to blurred.

I heard yelling and followed it. Loud screaming and pops resonated in my head, making my ears ring. I ran towards the sound and stopped at the scene before me.

There were two bodies on the floor. The dark red pools seemed to grow bigger the more I stared. Kneeling in front of them was a third person. They were scrubbing the floor, trying to clean it up.

I stepped closer and tilted my head. "Who are you?", The stranger stopped and turned to me. The lower half of their face was covered and his eyes were blocked by his hair and the hood he wore. He stood there and seemingly stared at me. The air in the room dropped in temperature.

Suddenly he charged toward and I tried to run for the door, but it was gone, replaced by a solid wall. I pressed myself against the wall and held my hands in fear as a loud bang rang out.

The man was now laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Then his appearance shifted to someone I knew too well.

"J-johnny..."

One of the previous bodies was now alive. I could now see it was a woman, she sat on the couch with a mug in her hand. She smirked and drunk out of it like nothing was happening, like she wasn't covered in her own blood. "He's dead. You killed him Minhyung."

I was confused till I felt a heavy weight in my hand. There was a gun held tightly in my hand. I dropped it in shock, it wasn't there before, "N-no...it w-was an accident.. I swear."

Her face contorted to one of disgust and quickly building anger. She threw the mug against the wall where it shattered. "Don't lie to me! I know you did! You killed him just like the others!"

"Shut up, that's not true.."

"Admit it you're nothing but a _liar_ , a _murderer_ , and a _whore_! That's all you are, a worthless nobody that sleeps their way through life! Now look at where that got you!"

I covered my eyes and screamed, "I SAID SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALRE-", I suddenly couldn't breathe. My throat felt constricted as if it was closing in on itself.

I started panicking, clawing at my own neck in a desperate attempt to stop it. My legs like jelly and I fell to the ground. The beating of my own heart picking up speed about to burst out of my chest. My vision continued to blurred, to the point that nothing around me was recognizable. The hag continued to yell at me. Her voice ranged from jeering to accusatory.

Through the madness there was single sound that stood out among they all. It was soft and soothing. Like a gentle lullaby in the whispers.

_Just relax Mark..let go.._

My body began to go numb. The yelling began to cease as my mind went blank from the lack of air.

_That's it pumpkin.._

_Relax and give in.._

_Good boy.._

The burning in my chest stopped. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't feel anything, not a single thing as the voice faded out and so did my vision as everything went dark...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My eyes jolted open as I took a deep breath and looked around. I was back in Johnny's room, in his bed, with said person said cuddled close to me. I took a sigh of relief. It was just a bad dream.

The older shifted a bit and I stared up at him. He looked ok, nothing out of the ordinary. The same man I loved and was still alive.

I layed in bed and admired his face a bit longer. Burning every little detail into my mind to replace the awful ones. I traced my finger along his jaw to his cheek, along his cute nose and over his almond shaped eyes that remained closed. God he's so beautiful.

Eventually I managed to slide out of his grip and kissed his cheek, grabbing my glasses before I slipped out the room and down the hall. Maybe I could do a bit more exploring. Most of the doors I came across led to to extra bedrooms and bathrooms. One led to a large library that made my heart leap. There were a few doors though that were locked shut.

I passed by that wall of pictures and saw it again. I felt unsettled and looked both ways before snatching the frame off the wall. I opened the back of the frame and pulled the photo out, continuing my journey through the large mansion.

After a few more minutes I found the kitchen. It was one of those large and fancy modern kitchens that would a professional chef get a hard on in a second. I tossed the empty metal picture frame in the garbage and turned on the gas stove, watching the blue flame come to life.

I took one last look at the happy moment before tearing it in half and setting it over the exposed flame. I watched as it slowly smoldered and withered away to ash in my hand. The smiles of joy becoming consumed by orange flames and soon black darkness. Once it finished burning I put the remains in the sink and ran water over them to put out the flame before collecting and throwing it away. A small smile etched itself on my face before dropping at the sound of a voice. I turned around to see a man standing behind me who wasn't there before.

_"Well what do we have here.."_


	7. Should I?

_"Well what do we have here..."_

  
"What do you want Doyoung?", the bunny man smirked at me, wearing the suit that most of Johnny's employees wear. A smirk granted his features and he held a small red apple in his hands. Could he look anymore of an asshole?

He took a bite of the apple he had, "Nothing much just..... _thinking_.." he leaned against the counter, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

I rolled my eyes and looked in the cabinets for a cup, walking to the sink and filling it with tap water. "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing much. Mainly like how in the hell you and the giant started fucking."

I immediately started coughing, the water going down the wrong pipe. I nearly spit my water out and wiped my mouth. It wasn't the first time someone asked me that question, but he was just very up front about it.

The entire time Doyoung spent watching me choke, fighting the urge to laugh at me. Asshole.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"I call it like I see it. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

Give me a good reason why I would tell you that?

"Or I could tell the boss my own a little story... I'm sure he would _love_ to hear how not so innocent his little doll is.", He had slid a piece of paper that was folded up towards me.

As I opened it, I could notice the slight wear on it around the edges. It was old, but not that old. It was taken in a large room, a classroom to be exact. You could see the students teetering around in the back, but the focus was held on to the eight figures in the photo.

I turned it over and read the writing on the back. Eyes ghosting over the smudged black writing. My heart dropped into my stomach and for a second, a single moment I truly felt threatened.

_**Dr. Lau** _   
_**Classical Band** _   
**_October, 2014_ **

It took me so long to put that ordeal behind me. Four long years of burying and I'll be damned if some glorified henchman fucks it up.

I placed my glass down and sat on the counter, staring back at him with nervous eyes, "We met at this cafe where I worked an-", he held up his hand to cut me off.

"I've already heard that from the big guy and it's so sweet it made me sick."

"Well what do you want?", I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"I want the full story. Every single one down to the dirty details.."

I felt my face heat up a bit at the memories. I looked down at my hands, playing with my fingers. Thinking about the next words I spoke. I knew I would possibly regret this.

"Fine, just let me make some coffee first~"

  
____________________

“ _The first time I met Mark the music seemed to stop and my eyes were only on him. He had an air of intrigue around him; of lust, innocence and trouble.”_  
 ______________________

_One_ _year ago.._

After my first encounter with Johnny, I immediately texted my roommates about the ordeal. Let's say it was exactly like I expected.

🔥 **Dumbasses** 🔥

_Me_   
**You guys would not**   
**believe what happened today**   
_R_ _ead 6:50 p.m_

**Oh fuck you guys then**  
Read 6:53 p.m

 **Guys**  
 **Guys?**  
 **Wake up gays?!**  
Read 6:58 p.m

**I met a hot guy**   
**He gave me his number**   
**[ file attached]**

Satan😈  
 **hOLD ON**  
 **THE VIRGIN GOT A NUMBER**  
 **ITS A MIRACLE**

Me  
 **Oh fuck off**  
 **Stop saying I'm a virgin**

Satan😈  
 **U so r 2 a virgin**  
 **Like that ho Mary**

Me  
 **Did you just call the Virgin Mary a hoe?**

10outta10  
 **He did**

Satan😈  
 **TEN**

10outta10  
 **Thats** **my name**  
 **dont** **wear it out**

Satan😈  
 **YOU LITTLE BITCH**  
 **GIVE ME BACK MY JEANS**

10outta10  
 **I** **didnt** **take ur jeans dumbass**  
 **Why would I want those cheap things**

Satan **😈**  
 **hOW DARE YOU**

10outta10  
😃

Me  
 **Anyway...**  
 **What should I do?**

10outta10  
 **Call**  
 **Maybe** **youll** **get some dick**

Satan😈  
 **I agree with shorty**

10outta10  
 **BITCH HOW DARE YOU**

Me  
 **Both of you chill**  
 **I'm not doing that**  
 **He probably just wants**  
 **to give me a job**

Satan😈  
 **Yeah**  
 **A blow job**

Me  
 **FGGRSSCMJTFACHDG**  
 **I'm done with you two**  
 **See you guys tomorrow**

Satan😈  
 **Are you calling him?**  
 **Did you call him?**  
 **Yeah you called him...**

____________________

"So you didn't call hi-OW"

My brother fell back on the couch after being hit with the pillow I threw. "Can you not, you sound like Ten and Hyuck." I went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Speaking of them..how's Ten doing?"

"No, he's not dating anyone, but he does like this one guy at his gym."

"What's his name?"

I shrugged and scratched my head "Hoseok I think, not really sure which one. Knowing Ten it could be any Hoseok on that campus "

"Oh." He replied a bit disappointed.

"And why are you so interested? You have a boyfriend, what about him?"

"To be completely honest, I think we might call it quits."

I poked my head out of the fridge in confusion "Why? Last time I checked you two were always clinging to each other." I grabbed a small pint of ice cream and sat down on the old, worn sofa.

He plopped on the couch next to me and sighed "To be completely honest....I think he's cheating on me."

"He stays out late, comes home smelling like roses, he zones out when we talk. We haven't even spent time together in almost two months. I can't take it anymore.", He huffed and ran a hand down his face.

"Did you ever talk to him about it?"

"I try, but he's always too tired or 'not in the mood' as he says.", He rolled his eyes and covered his face with a pillow, muffling his groans of annoyance. He turned to me and flicked my forehead. "Enough about my problems. Are you gonna call that number?"

I shrugged and pulled the crumpled napkin out of my pocket and stared at the slightly smudged digits. "I'm not sure...what if"

"You don't get the job? Mark, you're a hard-working person I'm sure you'll get it.", He frowned as I crumbled the paper and scoffed. "Yeah, whatever I'm not doing it."

"Mark what are you scared of? I'm sure what he pays is a million times better than that coffee house."

"I'm scared of~", I stopped my train of thought. _'What do I say to him? Do I tell him the truth? What I'm really hiding'_

With my brows scrunched in thought, I looked at the number and sighed. "Alright I'll do it."

"Good, now go to sleep, don't jack off, and stay out my fridge. Night." I watched as Taeyong jumped up and scurried off down the hall.

"IT WAS ONE TIME AND I WAS DRUNK!"

"TELL THAT TO THE STAIN ON MY COUCH!"  
  


_I'm afraid of our secrets getting out..._


	8. Interview

_I'm afraid_  
____________________

_What's on you're mind pumpkin?_

_You._

_What about me?_

_Just thinking about how much I love you._

_What did you just say?_

_Nothing... let's hurry up before Lucas gets back..._

_Okay_

____________________

"Mark!"

Quickly pulled away from my brief thoughts. I willed the rapid beating of my heart to slow down and the redness in my cheeks to disappear. Doyoung watched me with a curious eye from his seat; the unfeeling tenseness in his eyes irking me just a little more than it should. "Are you gonna continue or stare off like an idiot?", He opened the cabinet and took out three mugs along with a bag of coffee grounds.

Turning back to me, I set up the machine and poured coffee in two of the cups, setting one of the cups in front of him. Doyoung stared at the cup and back at me with a questioning look. "What?"

He stared accusingly, "How do I know you didn't poison it?"

"I didn't poison the coffee you rodent. Look", I picked up his mug and took a sip from it. Doyoung stared at me waiting for me to probably faint or start foaming at the mouth but relaxed when nothing happened like I had told him.

"Okay you weren't lying." He added some sugar and cream while I settled for milk and creamer in mine. I took a slow sip from my mug letting warmth briefly wash over me and sighed.

"Now where was I~"

____________________

My eyes cracked open as I was smacked in the face. I awoke to Taeyong looming over me with a pillow. "Jeez, I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour. You have that interview today at 10."

I rubbed his eyes and looked around confused. "Wha~but I didn't even call them. How'd I get an interview?"

"I called while you were sleeping."

"What?!"

Taeyong shrugged. "Yeah, apparently they already had you down for an interview. Weird, rich dude must have figured you'd take the opportunity." I felt my face go red and covering my face with a pillow, falling back onto the couch "Kill me now."

"Stop being dramatic and go get ready. It's a big thing."

"No please kill me no-OW!"

I eventually got up(dragged) out of bed and got ready, hoping it would distract me from the thoughts in the back of my head to no avail.

____________________

I stood outside the office building and stared it as its peak seemed to reach further than the clouds. The sidewalk crowded with the bustling life of the city as they went about their usual day.

Walking into the pristine building and approaching the front desk. "I'm Lee Minhyung, I'm here for the interview." I met the eye of the receptionist who paused her conversation with another co-worker to stare at me.

" _You're_ here for the PA position~?" Her eyes scanned over me and she raised a brow almost as if she was surprised or maybe even appalled that I was going for this job.

I nodded and she pointed to the elevators. "35th floor, I'll call secretary Kim and let them know you're here." She said with a hint of something hostile. I gave her a polite smile and nod.

The elevator ride was mostly uneventful, the usual office drones buzzing about their days, going in and out the elevator so it was always crowded for some reason.

My back was pressed against the cold wall with a small gasp as more people filed in. My face started heating up a bit before I willed the blush away.

Eventually I made it to the 35th floor and stepped out the elevator to the office. There were cubicles ordered in a tidy fashion and so vast it felt like a maze. It was quiet, say for the the typing of keyboards and the usual office chatter.

"Do you need some help?" I turned to the see a tall man in a simple shirt and sweater vest with slacks; he carried a clipboard and smiled at me, waiting for a reply.

"I'm here for the interview..Lee Minhyung?"

He glanced at his clipboard and smiled. "Ah, Mr. Lee, I'm Secretary Kim, nice to meet you. I'll take you to Mr. Seo's office." He shook my hand with contained enthusiasm and led me through the maze of cubicles and desks to a second elevator. Unlike a normal elevator, this one had a keypad instead of buttons.

Secretary Kim typed in a code a stepped onto the elevator. "Mr. Seo's office is on the top floor. You can only get there with this elevator, but few trusted persons like myself and his wife have access codes."

I nodded and followed behind, my mind drifting back to the cafe and the rude lady the man was with. Was that his wife?

"Hey there's nothing to be nervous about. He's had his coffee today." That was all he said before the I pulled out the elevator into a lobby area. Another man sat at a white desk, watching a group of people. Secretary Kim walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. "I can take it from here Doyoung thanks."

The man, Doyoung, he overhead had nodded and left, giving a brief once-over of me before leaving through the elevator. Secretary Kim, had assumed his usual spot and pointed to an empty seat.

Besides us, the waiting room had a group of women, all dressed and impatiently tapping their heels, most likely the other candidates. Apparently everyone wants to be an assistant.

Most of the ladies ignored me, opting for fixing their hair and make-up or making small chatter with the other women, though a few did glance at me with an underlying hostility like the from desk lady. It slowly began to irk me, it took alot to swallow my tongue and wait.

It felt like hours before a buzzer rang from the phone on Kim's desk followed by a deep voice. "Kim is my 10 o'clock here yet?"

"Yes sir, I'll send them in." He replied in a soft yet studious tone, glancing at me. "Mr. Seo will see you now. It's through those doors."

I felt my heart thudding as I got up, the other applicants were watching me like hawks. I opened the door and stepped inside the office.

____________________

Seo Youngho was the living definition of young, hot CEO. He was dressed similar to the cafe, except his hair was more gelled back and he was more put together. He stared down at the paperwork on his desk, not bothering to look up.

"I don't have all day Mr. Lee. Sit." He vaguely gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I didn't hesitate to hand him my resume and sit as he began rambling over it.

"Not very impressive, but not the worst I would say. It says here you're studying literature?"

"Y-yes sir. I'm in my second year." He nodded and kept on, going over my lack of experience ( _he should know better_ ) or qualifications. ( _again he should know that well_ ) he did pause though when he looked at my education.

"It says here you went to SJ High School. That school has had a _rocky_ reputation." This is what I was expecting, it always follows you like a shadow.

"If I may, the school is one of the best in the country. If you mean the _incident_ , I really don't see how that would effect my ability to do my job~"

Youngho had hummed and closed the folder before pushing the button on his phone. "Kim, please dismiss our other applicants. Tell them we'll be in touch."

There was a soft 'Yes sir' and a beep before Mr. Seo leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to be frank with you Coffee shop, as much as I want to give you this job, I need to know you have what it takes." He began rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

My face began to heat up again and my eyes wondered to his large hands. He stood up and walked in front of me. Despite the stern look, his eyes spelt something more playful and mischievous. "What can you do that proves to me that you deserve the position?"

We stared at each other in silence as I squirmed in my seat a bit. My mind mulling over my ideas.

'What are you willing to do?'

_Anything..._

______________________

"I'm happy to hear you got the job Mr. Lee!" Secretary Kim shook my hand and patted me on the back.

"T-thanks.." I stuttered out, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. "But you can call me Minhyung, since we're co-workers now."

"Hmm, you're right. I guess it would be weird." He smiled brightly, the youth and boyish charm he has showing through.

"It'll be a pleasure to work with you Minhyung, you can call me Jungwoo."

I smiled back him "Can't wait to work with you Jungwoo." his eyes glanced over my face, brows scrunching together slightly. "Something wrong?"

He tilted his head "No you just have something on your face. Here I'll get it." my eyes widened slightly as he reached for my face before I smacked his hand away. He jolted back with a more confused look on his face. I wiped the corner of my mouth with my thumb and shrugged, licking the white substance off with a slight smile.

"It's just cream from a donut I had this morning."

He nodded and relaxed slightly going back to his desk work. I turned away from the desk and made my way to the elevator, shoulders relaxing as I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding in.

_That was close..._   
  



End file.
